Humano
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Nunca olvidaría el primer abrazo que la leona le regaló en aquel momento de casi suicidio a su vil vida… por que muy en el fondo admitía que la amaba… —Gracias Granger—sonrió por primera vez sin ser tan arrogante... la primera sonrisa sincera que le da


**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les presentó este Song-fic especialmente para un concurso pero quiero compartirlo con ustedes y me den su opinión de el.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su única e insólita creadora J.K. Rowling.**

**Isnpiración: Me inspire con el video de EICLAIRU llamado Human-Dramione en y verán como la idea la puse yo y ella las imágenes.**

**Canción: Flowers for a Ghost-Thriving Ivory**

**Si quieren ver el video se los dejó aquí: **.com/watch?v=cObRegKbHqc

**Saludos**

**Negumi Uchiha**

* * *

***Humano***

**Capítulo único**

**Dra****mione**

Tan oscuro, muy oscuro estaba aquel lugar, se podía sentir los lamentos de muchas almas perdidas en aquel desierto lugar. Odiosa sensación para muchos después de haber presenciado un asesinato a sangre fría...

You disappear with all your good intentions

_(Tú desapareces con todas buenas intenciones)_

And all I am is all I could not mention

_(Y todo lo que soy es todo lo que no podía hablar)_

_Like who will bring me flowers when it's over_

_(Al igual que me atraen las flores cuando se termina)_

And who will give me comfort when it's cold

_(¿Y quién me dará consuelo cuando tenga frío?)_

Se sentía vacío, sentía como poco a poco iba muriendo. Estaba muerto por dentro por que en si parecía una marioneta hecha de carne y hueso; siendo controlado por una imperdonable. Su vida estaba acabada no podía sentirse más miserable.

Según todos los Malfoy debían sentirse orgullosos al portar la Marca Tenebrosa en su muñeca izquierda, ver esa grotesca calavera y aquella serpiente rodeándola de arriba abajo, pero para él esto era su condena estaba muerto de por si y solamente tendría que actuar.

Otro año, otro año más pero el último para todos los chicos de su generación puesto que pronto otra guerra mágica se avecinaba, quería morirse. Tan solo de recordar la risa de niña de su tía la loca y peligrosa Bellatrix Lestrange le hacía recordar todos los _crucios _que recibió a causa de algún malestar de la mano derecha del Lord Tenebroso.

She took a plane to somewhere out in space

_(Ella tomó un avión a algún lugar del espacio)_

To start a life and maybe change the world

_(Para iniciar una nueva vida y tal vez al mundo cambiar)_

See I never meant for you to have to crawl

_(Nunca quise ver que tu tenías que arrastrarte)_

No I never meant to let you go at all

_(No, nunca quise dejarlos ir en especial a ti)_

Iba en el expreso de Hogwarts, no tenía ganas de estar con nadie, prefiriendo estar en el último vagón del expreso que lo llevaría a su casi hogar puesto que consideraba que a través de siete años de colegio había aprendido a tomarle una cierta toma de aprecio por el milenario castillo. ¡No, no debería pensar en niñerías! Tenía que reparar el armario evanescente para cumplir su primera misión.

Se dejó caer como peso muerto sobre el verde sillón de terciopelo y veía como las gotas del cielo gris caían sin piedad alguna, reavivando en color verde de la vegetación que se humedecía poco a poco. Las flores parecían contentas al ser bañadas con las tibias gotas caer rápidamente, más Draco sabía que esto no era cierto... el cielo lloraba al verle convertido en lo que más temió en todos sus diecisiete años de edad... se había convertido en un vil _Mortífago. _

Si el cielo lloraba al sentir su maldita existencia, por eso mismo se sentía aun peor de lo que estaba.

¡Ya no era un niño por el amor de Merlín! Todos esos jueguitos del niño de papá se habían acabado durante el verano que había pasado bajo la tutoría de Bella, esa mujer era como un toro, era inmune al dolor es más amaba cuando le aplicaban una imperdonable... su favorita de todos el _cruciatus. _Odiaba ver como se revolcaba excitada al recibir la imperdonable con más pasión.

—Maldito el día en que nací—vociferó mientras recargaba su mejilla contra el frío cristal del vagón, pronto llegarían a Hogwarts y tendría que cambiarse su uniforme de todos los años.

**0o0o0o0**

Hermione tenía su mirada perdida, Ron no le hablaba desde lo sucedido en la Madriguera, ella no tenía la culpa del juego travieso de sus hermanos mayores, los culpables de todo esto eran los gemelos, que seguramente en esos momentos ellos estaban disfrutando en el callejón Diagon vendiendo todo tipo de bromas en Sortilegios Weasly la mejor tienda de bromas de todo el mundo mágico.

Giró un poco la cabeza para poder distraerse con el paisaje que se podía ver a través de la ventana. El cielo estaba oscuro y la lluvia caía sin cesar... su mirada se tornó áspera tras un pensamiento... _"Parece que todo el mundo esta en mi contra, hoy" _

Un sonoro suspiro dio para después seguir con la mirada perdida en el gris de las nubes, sus amigos no le prestaban mucha atención. Harry, Ron y Ginny se encontraban hablando de Quidditch y quienes ganarían el torneo este año. Ron esperaba que Bulgaria ganará con el comando de Víctor Krum, pero Ginny y Harry estaban en contra asegurando que Irlanda sería el ganador.

Tal vez si caminaba un poco por los pasillos del expreso podría distraerse un poco, en lo particular ella no era amante de ese deporte, jamás le gustó. Tan solo asistía a las prácticas de sus amigos para que no se enfadaran con ella. En el camino se había encontrado con la soñadora Luna que iba de aquí haya, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, la rubia de Ravenclaw la acompañó a que se cambiara pronto el uniforme en uno de los servicios que había en el tren.

Se levantó en silencio de su asiento dejando a Crookshanks dentro de su jaula, al parecer el único que quería su compañía en esos momentos era el gato. Salió mientras a penas notaron su salida... como decirlo se sentía un muerto en vida. No tenía ganas de nada.

Caminó por el tren como una sonámbula, sin rumbo alguno buscando algo, aunque ni ella misma estaba segura de que era lo que buscaba precisamente; estaba segura de que lo encontraría pero primero quiso ir a cambiarse su uniforme, se colocó falda, blusa, calcetas grises, corbata, el suéter y la capa. Pues ya casi era hora de llegar a la estación de Hogwarts. Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con la última puerta del tren. Se asomó curiosa y vio al que menos quería ver en esos momentos... Draco Malfoy estaba dormido pasiblemente.

_Oh no, Oh no... _

Había cambiado demasiado en las vacaciones, se había acomodado mucho mejor sus rubios cabellos, pero ahora se veía más delgado y más pálido. Seguro era su complexión por lo que la prefecta perfecta lo dejó pasar. Se encaminó hacía el vagón de prefectos para tomar su horario.

Siguió su camino con paso rápido hasta que llegó al vagón pero este estaba vació.

— ¿Dónde están todos?— se preguntó en voz alta, mientras tomaba su lugar en frente de la tarima para esperar a los demás prefectos irresponsables, Luna tan solo se encogió de hombros mientras veía la pequeña sala de prefectura. Poco a poco vio como comenzaban a llegar algunos prefectos de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Divisó a Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott y la cara de muerto que traía Draco Malfoy, de su propia casa miró como entraba Ron y Parvati Patil, de Ravenclaw, miró como entraba Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Ernie McMillian, por último de la casa de los tejones entraron tres chicos que ella no conocía. Todos tomaron horarios y respectivas parejas con quienes les tocaba, a ella los lunes le tocaba con Theodore Nott y los jueves con Luna.

Miró el rostro de Malfoy con disimulo pero observó que había un gran cambio en el, algo raro, muy raro.

Todos los prefectos regresaron a sus respectivos vagones, pero una vez más Ron la ignoro olímpicamente aun seguía molesto por una niñería. Bufó molesta y quiso ir a comprar aunque fuera una rana de chocolate antes de llegar. Caminó junto a Luna que como siempre iba en silencio pero con una soñadora sonrisa. Caminaron en silencio pero Hermione vio como el rubio se encerraba de nuevo en aquel vagón vació no sin antes mandarle una mirada del odio que sentía por ella. Tan solo le regresó la mirada y siguió su camino de vuelta puesto que la señora del carrito estaba frente a la puerta de Harry, Ginny y Ron.

Preguntó por algunas golosinas pero sus dichosas ranas de chocolate no estaban, lo que necesitaba en esos momentos para reconfortarse del frío. Así que se decidió por unas grageas de todos los sabores.

**0o0o0o0**

Estaban escuchando como todos los años al director Albus Dumbledore, dándoles la bienvenida a un nuevo año, recordándoles que no podían ir al Bosque Prohibido. Los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts estaban asustados, nerviosos, felices, tristes. Para que al entrar al Gran Comedor las miradas de todos los demás fuera de ver bichos raros, poco a poco McGonagall comenzó a llamarlos por apellido y esperar a que el sombrero seleccionador los colocara en alguna de las cuatro casas.

Don't ever say goodbye

_(Nunca decir adiós)_

El banquete estaba delicioso, y Hermione vio como Ron se atragantaba con una pierna de pollo y el zumo de calabaza que tenía al lado, ni siquiera Dumbledore había dado la orden de comer pero el pelirrojo ya estaba comiendo. Tras las últimas palabras de Albus se escucharon muchísimos aplausos, Hermione no aplaudió por preocupación de algunas imágenes que divagaban en su mente, pero eran casi coincidencias. Draco tampoco aplaudía y su rostro estaba apoyado contra su mano derecha, su mirada se veía triste.

En la mesa de los leones Hermione estaba tranquila, tomando tan solo un zumo de calabaza... Mientras seguía viendo al animal de Ron comer desesperadamente y por unos minutos recordó las palabras de cierto rubio. _"Vienes al colegio a llenarte de lo muerto de hambre que te tienen tus padres Weasly, me das lastima"_ ese comentario para su mala suerte le había resultado gracioso pero lo ocultó hasta que volvió a fijar su vista castaña sobre el pelirrojo que seguía comiendo por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron pero este se hacía de la vista gorda. ¡La seguía ignorando!

—Pero que infantil—susurró, se levantó de la mesa hecha furia.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Draco llevaba una semana demasiado sospechoso y misterioso, pocas veces se aparecía en clases de primera hora. Se sentía vil al estar ayudando a las fuerzas oscuras del Lord Tenebroso. Pero había mucho en juego, su madre moriría si no hacía su primera misión bien, tan solo de pensar en ella quería vomitar... sentía como la sangre se le helaba más de lo normal y quería colgarse o él mismo lanzarse la mayor de las imperdonables y así acabar con su horrible existencia.

Veía con tranquilidad aquel armario evanescente que se resistía a querer componerse, simplemente se quedaba ahí. Ya había metido una pequeña manzana varias veces pero esta seguía ahí, no se desvanecía tal como debería ser. Simplemente se quedaba ahí.

Muchos quebraderos de cabeza le daba esa cosa de madera guardada en la sala de los Menesteres. Ese era el problema, tenía que matar al viejo barbas de chivo pronto para también seguir con todo esto.

See my head aches from all this thinking'

_(Ver a mis dolores de cabeza, todo esto estoy pensando)_

Feels like a ship God, God knows I'm sinking'

_(Se siente como un barco a Dios, sabe que estoy por hundirme)_

Wonder what you do and where it is you stay

_(Me pregunto que haces y donde te quedas)_

These questions like a whirlwind, they carry me away

_(Estas preguntas como un torbellino, llevadme ya)_

And I said

_(Y yo le dije) _

¡Todo había resultado una mierda! Había envenenado a una chica sin quererlo, pero eso le pasaba a la misma por cotilla simplemente por eso. Con el _Imperius_ le había ordenado que le diera la carta a Dumbledore pero no... la muy idiota tras que el hechizo terminara comenzó a leerla envenenándose ella misma.

Ahora estaba a la defensiva y estaba a punto de blanco, Cara-Rajada Potter y la Comadreja estaban seguros de que él ya era un Mortífago, no se equivocaban pero tenía que ser precavido. Y sobre todo todas las veces que comía ya fuera pocas veces en el desayuno o cena siempre estaba la mirada de la sangre sucia que tanto detestaba. Odiaba esa mirada que lo hacía sentir más miserable de lo que ya se sentía.

Cada vez estaba más delgado, casi no comía. La risa infantil de su tía lo tenía en vela toda la noche a pesar de que Bellatrix Lestrange no estaba en su presencia. Como odiaba esa sensación de sentirse asechado, siempre él era el que acechaba sin embargo ese no era el caso.

Las dos de la madrugada y no había pegado el ojo de lo que restaría de toda la oscura noche, oscura como su alma. Los ruidos insignificantes lo tenían alerta, los pocos rechinidos de las camas que estaban a su lado. Nadie era presente del peso que él llevaba... si no podía dormir sería mejor subir al séptimo piso para tratar de que el armario funcionase de nuevo. Se colocó las pantuflas color negro con una D y M grabadas en estas. Salió por el cuadro del Varón Sanguinario quien se molestó por ser despertado a tan altas horas de la noche.

Caminó por los largos pasillos de las mazmorras, tan solitarias como su alma, tan grotescas como lo que estaba haciendo.

Al llegar al vestíbulo principal se quedó en silencio, pues seguramente los prefectos estarían montando guardia. Al mirar como las escaleras cambiaban de lugar, observó una luz que se acercaba lentamente a él. Sinceramente no le importaba lo que le pudieran hacer, no hacían nada comparado con lo que su Lord podría hacerle con un solo movimiento de varita, sin embargo; esa noche él no montaba guardia en los pasillos era una de las pocas noches que tendría libres antes de acostarse a las doce de la noche. Su Lord lo torturaría casi hasta la demencia como a los Longbottom, pero después lo mataría sin piedad alguna.

Who will bring me flowers when it's over?

_(¿Quién me trae las flores cuando termine?)_

And who will give me comfort when it's cold

_(¿Y quién me dará consuelo cuando hace frío?)_

La luz se acercaba y el ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar, permaneció en silencio. Simplemente quería que lo dejaran en paz ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Pues no pero se empeñaban en molestarlo casi las 24 horas del día. Pansy queriendo "darle apoyo" y bueno ni que hablar de Blaise, ese se la pasaba haciendo bromas acerca de su misión. Sus demás compañeros no tenían ni idea de que su Señor estaría en Hogwarts para atacar a todos los hijos de muggles.

—¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces?—escuchó la voz que menos quería toparse en esos momentos, una luz amarilla terminó por iluminarle el rostro de hielo que traía.—¿Sabes que horas son?—preguntó molesta mientras lo apuntaba con la lámpara.

—¡Cállate asquerosa _sangre sucia_!—su apelativo favorito para llamarla, sin siquiera decir algo Hermione sacó su varita para cerrarle la boca al rubio.

—Vete a tu cuarto Malfoy, además me veo forzada a llevarte a McGonagall... sin embargo yo no tengo el corazón lleno de maldad y no te delataré. Pero eso sí... 5 puntos menos para Slytherin por tu falta de moral—le sonrió de una manera un tanto altanera pero era una sonrisa sincera.

—Sabes Granger—era una de las pocas veces que la llamaba por su apellido, siempre le decía aquel apelativo.—Me importa muy poco que harías si me llevases con McGonagall... mi vida no puede estar más podrida de lo que ya está—terminó mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

—Malfoy, y-yo no sabía—la prefecta perfecta bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

—Déjalo así, no me importa... no tengo deseos de pelear contigo—comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacía las mazmorras tras una mirada de Hermione que se quedó ahí viendo como poco a poco la silueta del Slytherin desaparecía.

"_Draco" _siguió su ronda por los oscuros pasillos del castillo, mientras en su mente se repetían las palabras que le había dicho el rubio. Algo malo estaba pasando con él, no la molestaba como en años anteriores, molestándola hasta en la biblioteca. Ahora tan solo veía como el estaba alejado de todos hasta de sus amigos que parecían tan normales como siempre, pero él no... algo le pasaba.

And who will I belong to when the day just won't give in

_(¿Y quién soy cuando el día no cederá?)_

And who will tell me how it ends and how it all begins

_(¿Y quién me dirá cómo termina y como empieza?)_

And who will tell me how it ends and how it all begins

_(¿Y quién me dirá cómo termina y como empieza?)_

Oh, Oh no, yea

_(Oh, Oh no, si)_

Esa mañana el rubio no apareció de nuevo en el desayuno, llamando la atención de la castaña tanto como la de algunos de sus compañeros preguntándose en donde estaba. Harry y Ron estaban comiendo un par de tostadas con mermelada de moras... pero sobre todo el pelirrojo aún no le hablaba pero tampoco dejaba de insultar a Malfoy, la estaba exasperando cada insulto dirigido para el Slytherin que reprendió la noche anterior. Pero su humor iba de mal en peor, el moreno tampoco se hacía esperar poniéndole un apodo al rubio... a él le quedaba bien lo de _hurón _no más.

Del otro lado apareció Katie Bell hablando con unas de sus amigas en la mesa de los Ravenclaw, al mismo tiempo que entraba Draco al Gran Comedor. Observó detenidamente la mirada que él le mando a la Gryffindor, pero también analizó las miradas de sus dos amigos... lanzaban chispas por el par azul y el par verde esmeralda que veían con odio al rubio.

Malfoy se quedó parado con cara de haber visto al Señor Tenebroso en persona, al ver a Katie salió lo más rápido que pudo del comedor. Miró como Harry se levantaba para seguirlo, seguramente habría problemas.

—¡Harry Potter! Siéntate a comer—rugió la leona mientras se levantaba de su lugar, haciendo que el moreno regresara a comer.

—¿Qué te pasa Mione?—preguntó el pelirrojo con una tostada en mano a medio comer. Era la primera oración que le dirigía desde la semana pasada por el estúpido incidente que tuvo con Fred.

—Nada, voy al servicio—salió del Gran Comedor lo más rápido que le dieron sus pies aún con la mirada de Potter y Weasly sobre su persona. A veces Ron podía ser tan cínico pues su mirada regresó a ser la misma antes de la pelea con ella.

Don't ever say goodbye

_(Nunca decir adiós)_

Vio como el rubio subía corriendo las escaleras hacía seguramente el servicio de los chicos en el segundo piso, caminó sigilosa tratando de seguirlo pues este parecía que volaba, la capa del mencionado ondeaba de lo rápido que iba casi perdiéndose de la vista de la leona.

Ella empezó a correr para alcanzarlo, cuando lo hizo se quedó pensando en entrar o no al baño de los chicos... pero al escuchar unos sollozos amargos decidió hacerlo. Draco Malfoy estaba llorando casi al borde de vomitar de lo que le estuviese pasando... se quedó en la entrada del baño mientras su cara estaba sorprendida pero algo dolida al verlo de aquella manera... siempre tan arrogante, narcisista, ególatra, pedante, orgulloso. Y ahora se desmoronaba tras las lagrimas que surcaban su rostro.

Se acercó a él lentamente mientras él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pronto levantó la cabeza mirando el reflejo en el espejo que se dibujaba tras de él. La miró, odiaba esa mirada en la gente y sobre todo si toda esa lastima estaba dirigida a él. No le importó que lo viera tan vulnerable, necesitaba desahogarse del infierno que estaba viviendo.

And I'm only human

_(Y yo soy humano)_

I said I'm only human

_(Le dije que soy humano)_

I'm only human

_(Soy humano)_

I said I'm only human

_(Le dije que soy humano)_

I'm only human

_(Soy humano)_

I said I'm only human, I'm human, I'm human

_(Le dije que soy humano, soy humano, humano)_

Hermione terminó de acercarse para posarse tras él, no estaba ni muy lejos ni muy cerca se mantenía a una distancia para que este al girarse no la empujara sin querer, dudosa posó su mano sobre el hombro del Slytherin que estaba aún en aquel mar de lagrimas que la acongojaba, jamás pensó que Draco-todo-poderoso- Malfoy pudiera llorar de esa manera.

—Draco—llamó ella, se le hacía raro pronunciar su nombre, las únicas veces que lo llamó por su nombre fue cuando lo defendió de Harry por que por su culpa iban a ejecutar a Buckbeack.

— ¡Lárgate maldita _sangre sucia_! Déjame en paz—bramó molesto mientras la encaraba, tenía la varita apuntándole frente al pecho.

La castaña se acercó a él lentamente tratando de no alterarlo más de la cuenta, la varita chocó contra su chaleco escolar, con su fina mano bajó la varita del mago que tenía en frente. Estiró los brazos hasta rodearle la cintura... Draco se tensó por el contacto con ella siempre le había dado asco tocarla. Hermione escondió su rostro en el pecho del rubio, olía tan bien... a menta.

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

El agarre de ella se hizo más fuerte, mientras poco a poco Draco se dejaba caer lentamente sobre el piso, junto con ella. Mientras por fin correspondía el abrazo, un abrazo significaba mucho para él, su madre casi no lo abrazaba y menos aún su padre quien siempre le exigía demasiado... se sentía como decirlo algo protegido, ambos estaban arrodillados mientras Draco escondía su rostro en los cabellos salvajes de la joven y ella acariciaba sus rubios cabellos. Tan solo escuchaba los sollozos amargos que inundaban el baño.

Sería mejor irse de ahí por que seguro algún alumno entraría pronto. ¡Pues era el servicio de los chicos! No era un cuarto o un salón.

—M-me tengo q-que ir—susurró ella algo avergonzada, tratando de levantarse unos brazos la detuvieron, haciendo que ella se quedara inmóvil por unos momentos hasta que escuchó la voz de la serpiente que tenía abrazada.

—Granger, por favor—pidió casi en una suplica—No me dejes ahora por favor, te lo suplicó. Solo un poco más, quédate—todo el mundo estaba contra él, tenía que cumplir esa misión por su madre si no quería verla morir frente a sus ojos bajo la maldición imperdonable. A manos de su lord.

—Malfoy, alguien puede vernos—habló ella mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse—Ven conmigo—lo tomó de la mano dándose cuenta que la piel del Slytherin era sumamente suave.

Caminaron rápidamente por los pasillos desolados iluminados por el sol que se asomaba por los grandes ventanales del castillo. Iban en silencio pero era muy poco probable que los vieran caminando tomados de la mano por el pasillo pues la mayoría de los chicos de Hogwarts estaban disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno en el Gran Comedor. Ella después de hablar con él no pudo dejar de pensarlo, era tan raro hablar con él civilizadamente. La noche anterior alcanzó a ver al rubio, tan solo alcanzó a ver como el iris de sus mercurios ojos se perdía en algún punto oscuro del castillo, tampoco veía esa burla en sus ojos... estos estaban demasiado opacados para el gusto de ella misma. Siempre que peleaban esos ojos grises eran iluminados pero ahora ni siquiera le tomaba ninguna atención.

Vieron el pasadizo de la casa Hufflepuff, que los miró raro por verlos tomados de la mano. Seguramente hablaría de ello.

—Huevo de dragón—sonrió Hermione después de que el cuadro la dejara pasar.

—Adelante—los dejó pasar al patio principal del castillo, estaba completamente vacío, el aire mecía las hojas de los árboles fruteros que adornaban en lugar. Se acercaron a una pequeña banca de piedra que los esperaba en silencio... al sentarse el rubio volvió a desplomarse en lagrimas, a la Granger se le partía el corazón de verlo así.

And I'm only human

_(Y yo soy humano)_

I said I'm only human

_(Le dije que soy humano)_

I'm only human

_(Soy humano)_

I said I'm only human

_(Le dije que soy humano)_

I'm only human

_(Soy humano)_

I said I'm only human, I'm human, I'm human

_(Le dije que soy humano, soy humano, humano)_

Las lechuzas pululaban mientras llevaban cosas a sus amos, desde cartas hasta el periódico _El Profeta _o algún encargo por catalogo mágico. El viento caía sobre sus rostros, era un momento de paz en donde Hermione se sentía cercana a su peor enemigo durante esos seis años en Hogwarts.

Dejó que el rubio se recostará sobre sus piernas mientras ella le acariciaba algunos mechones, de su rostro quitó algunos. Observaba atentamente las marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, estaba más blanco de lo que ya era, pero se veía más delgado. No se equivocaba; el Slytherin estaba dejando de comer, cuando lo veía sentado en su mesa simplemente se dedicaba a jugar con la comida pero al final no la tocaba. Solo se tomaba un zumo de calabaza para después perderse entre las personas que entraban al comedor, luego no lo volvía a ver hasta la hora de comer o cenar.

Don't ever say goodbye

_(Nunca decir adiós)_

Respiraba tranquilamente, tan solo se dedicaba a sentir los dedos de la leona en su cabello. Las pequeñas e inocentes caricias lo estaban venciendo, comenzaba a sentir sueño después de esas dos semanas en vela nocturna. Estaba agotado... quería dormir un rato, las piernas de la Gryffindor eran perfectas como almohada, ojala y ella lo dejara un rato descansar. Se sentía tan tranquilo que los problemas con el armario evanescente se esfumaron por un rato, sus ojos grises por el cansancio los cerró para sumergirse en un sueño del que jamás quería despertar.

—Duerme lo que quieras Draco—escuchó lejana aquella femenina voz—Me voy a quedar a tu lado—fue suficiente para que el heredero de los Malfoy se perdiera en un mundo onírico.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nuevamente sus ojeras habían aumentado, estaba al borde de la locura. Bella no había hecho las cosas fáciles para él ni su madre quien se mantenía encerrada en su habitación en Malfoy Mannor. Y Lucius mandándole cada fin de semana una carta en donde le exigía que se apresurará con el armario. No tenía tiempo de ponerse al corriente con los deberes de las clases y su padrino estaba cada vez más cerca de él. Quería ayudarlo y lo sabía pero era demasiado...

Después de haber pasado aquella vez con Granger, no volvió a hablarle ni siquiera a cruzarse por su camino, aquello había significado mucho para él. Aunque fueran unas cuantas horas le sirvieron para componerse de nuevo, ahora había bajado más de peso y se pasaba una vez más las noches en vela sintiendo el miedo recorrerle hasta las arterias—era insoportable sentir tal miedo—Lord Voldemort estaba en su apogeo y aprovecharía para torturarlo todo lo que se pudiera.

Potter y Weasly llevaban un tiempo siguiéndole, siempre despistándolos. Después de haber descubierto la Sala de los Menesteres ahí era donde se encargaba de arreglar el dichoso armario que por dos meses se había resistido a funcionar. ¡Necesitaba algo que lo hiciera funcionar! Enfadado de todo le lanzo un fuerte expeliarmus haciendo que la caja de madera tronara... momentos después la manzana roja y jugosa ya no estaba. Al cerrar y abrir de nuevo la puerta, aquella manzana tenía una mordida en la parte superior izquierda. Tragó fuerte... ahora el armario evanescente funcionaba para que los Mortífagos pudiesen entrar a finales de curso.

Tenía pociones con Slughorn, el profesor no le desagradaba, pero el hecho de que Severus impartiera DCAO no le gustaba mucho que digamos, después de tantos años su padrino por fin tenía que impartir esa materia y todo para que... simplemente unos meses más y todo Hogwarts se convertiría en la fortaleza principal de su amo. Metido en sus pensamientos tan solo escuchó como Granger se lucía con el profesor de pociones hablando de la Amortentia, tan solo miró a Pansy acercarse como idiota al caldero humeante... escuchó como la Gryffindor describía que era lo que olía y que era lo que amaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Lo alteró bastante para que cuando terminó la clase salió corriendo de ahí.

Don't ever say goodbye

_(Nunca decir adiós)_

Odiaba tener que sentir pena por ella, la tendría que matar y él no podría hacerlo... había estado con él en el momento que más necesitó de alguien. No podría ver como el brillo vital de sus ojos escapaba por culpa suya al lanzarle la imperdonable.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Otro ataque más se había dado, había envenenado a Ron Weasly con un poco de vino tinto para Dumbledore, pero el anciano era tan listo que jamás decía nada o hacía que nada pasaba. Ahora muchos comenzaban a dudar acerca de él... cada vez estaba más cerca de ser descubierto. Si era descubierto preferiría ir a Azkaban y recibir el beso del Dementor para que se librará de todo... no quería matar a su anciano director ni tampoco quería matarla a ella... cuando se sentía morir pensaba en aquel abrazo, que lo hacía recobrar un poco la cordura...

Todos los demás disfrutaban de sus vidas, de salidas a Hogsmeade pero él no podía hacerlo más, tenía que sufrir cosas que no eran culpa suya. Odiaba tener que servir a un mestizo traumatizado con los muggles. Odiaba todo lo relacionado con ese odioso mestizo mitad mago-reptil- muggle. Por que eso era lo que era, pero nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo o podría morir en el intento. Odiaba a su padre por ser tan rastrero con el Señor Oscuro. Se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder irse de ese infierno con su madre, por sentirse impotente al no poder encarar al mago.

Los días pasaban y pasaban, veía a Granger reír dulcemente con la lunática Lovegood, con la comadreja menor pero ella se veía feliz. Siempre sonriente y radiante ante todo problema. No era tan femenina pero bastaba para hacerse notar un poco ante la sociedad masculina con tan solo ponerse un poco de perfume o brillo labial. Era tan inocente... ilusa de lo que sería su próximo destino. Nuevamente estaba solo en esa banca solitaria, el patio estaba vacío como aquella vez...

Oh no, Oh no

Las lagrimas amargas no tardaron en salir, nuevamente se quería morir, quería que lo matarán para que su sufrimiento terminara de una buena vez. Su corazón pronto dejaría de latir si alguien le hiciera el favor de matarlo...

—Con llorar amargamente no solucionaras las cosas _hurón_—escuchó su apodo, no le molestaba que le dijeran así y menos si se trataba de su ayuda emocional. Sus mojados vieron con atención como Granger se soltaba el cabello y al llegar frente a él le tomaba el rostro acariciándolo con sus tersos dedos. Hizo que el muchacho desquiciado escondiera su rostro en su pecho. Abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo...sintiendo como su blusa se mojaba por las lágrimas.

—Mátame Granger—suplicó aún con su rostro en el pecho de Hermione, no había correspondido el abrazo que ella le estaba dando... le era de mucha ayuda sentirse reconfortado... sentirse aunque ciegamente querido.

—Se que eres un Mortífago, Draco—susurró ella mientras recargaba su barbilla en la coronilla del chico.

— ¿Y por qué no me has delatado?—preguntó interesado a la vez sorprendido, su enemiga mortal no había dicho nada y se había dado cuenta de que él ya pertenecía a las filas del señor tenebroso.

—Draco—su nombre sonó tan bien en boca de ella—He aprendido a verte desde lejos en este año... y sabes algo—el muchacho negó con la cabeza aún sin mirarla—He aprendido a quererte—lo desarmó por completo, en ningún momento había correspondido el nuevo abrazo.—Por eso no voy a delatarte por que no sería justo que Harry viniera a entregarte al Ministerio—

—Yo no puedo quererte—completó estrechándola más fuerte contra él.

—No me importa. Se lo mucho que sufres desde el día en que te encontré en el baño—suspiró—Sabes... me gusta estar aquí y créeme como te dije aquella vez. Siempre voy a estar contigo no te voy a dejar solo—besó los mechones del muchacho.

—Gracias—era la primera vez que agradecía algo a alguien. Jamás pensó que le agradecería a su enemiga por algo.

Don't ever say goodbye

_(Nunca decir adiós)_

—Me tengo que ir Draco. Tengo Aritmancia con Vector—sonrió dulce la Gryffindor para alejarse del patio principal.

_Siempre estaré a tu lado, no te dejaré solo _

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Por el armario evanescente se podía admirar como la mano perfecta y delineada de Bellatrix Lestrange salía por las puertas de madera, acompañadas de otras manos cubiertas con guantes negros... el día del juicio estaba cerca...

Draco no quiso ver como su colegio era destruido, a pesar de no querer a Dumbledore como director le había tomado cierto cariño al castillo... ahora verlo destruido era lo que menos quería... estaba harto de ver como su tía iba destruyendo los trofeos que estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres; veía las risas malvadas de los Mortífagos que escondían sus rostros bajo las máscaras plateadas.

"Daremos una advertencia a los hijos de muggles, malditas sangres sucias"

"_Como ordene mi lady"_

"_Draco tu tendrás el honor de matar primero a esa sangre sucia amiguita de Potter"_

"_Si tía"_

And I'm only human

_(Y yo soy humano)_

I said I'm only human

_(Le dije que soy humano)_

I'm only human

_(Soy humano)_

I said I'm only human

_(Le dije que soy humano)_

I'm only human

_(Soy humano)_

I said I'm only human, I'm human, I'm human

_(Le dije que soy humano, soy humano, humano)_

En su mente se repetían aquellas palabras como una cinta, su corazón se partiría si mataba a Granger, la chica que en secreto lo quería y que él poco a poco también comenzó a albergarla en su corazón... se moriría si la veía muerta bajo sus pies. Esto no podía ser él era un ¡HUMANO! Era ¡HUMANO! Y también tenía corazón, tenía sentimientos y debilidades... no quería matarla... no podría hacerlo. Se sentiría incapaz al estar frente a ella.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, su padrino se encargaría de Dumbledore si era necesario, ahora él quería salvar a la castaña. Recordaba las pocas veces en que ella lo abrazaba sin miedo a que la atacara, lo abrazaba expresándole el cariño que le tenía. Pero él... jamás le diría lo que sentía... su orgullo Malfoy era primero sobre todas las cosas... nunca se rebajaría a decirle que él también la quería y mucho. la quería por las insignificantes cosas que le daba... pequeños abrazos y tímidas sonrisas. No tendría el valor de matarla... Hermione Granger albergaba en su corazón junto a su madre. Eran las dos personas más importantes para él...

Odiaba haber nacido, su apellido lo repudiaba por tener que servir a ese mestizo lunático.

La vio correr desesperadamente hacía su amigo Thomas que era atacado por Crabbe padre, le lanzó con mano temblando un _Desmaius._

Ella volteó a verlo con cariño, por sobre las cosas estaba su lado Gryffindor defendiendo a sus amigos, por otra parte los traicionaba por quererlo. Le sonreía de una manera que solo ella podía regalarle y una vez más le regalaba una de sus dulces sonrisas solo para él... con la mirada perdida le lanzó una imperdonable, por los pelos ella lo esquivó para endurecer su mirada...Hermione sabía que Bella seguramente tenía que ver con algo... aparentaría noquearlo para despedirse de él... si era su despedida.

Comenzaron una carrera, tratando de alcanzar al otro... los Mortífagos que veían aquella carrera pensaban que era por que Draco la iba a matar y casi estaban en lo correcto, él tenía que matarla... si la mataba el también moriría... tal vez Granger podría llamarse su _**amiga.**_ Tal vez... siempre para él cuando necesitaba apoyo de los suyos y lo dejaron a merced de la oscuridad que interiormente lo estaba comiendo vivo.

Al llegar al baño donde la primera vez que se abrazaron, se quedaron mirando retadoramente... la leona por muy fuerte y orgullosa que fuera no podía más con la carga que llevaba sobre su espalda. Viendo al chico que se metió en su corazón poco a poco la iba a matar.

—Tengo que matarte—sonó frío apuntándole con la varita a la chica que estaba paralizada en su lugar.

—No, Draco no lo harás—lagrimas tristes salieron del rostro de ella, mientras él por dentro se desmoronaba. Draco Malfoy trataba de guardar las lagrimas al verla llorar.

—Gracias Granger—sonrió por primera vez sin ser tan arrogante... la primera sonrisa sincera que le daba a la chica.

Corrió para abrazarlo, el último abrazo por que saliendo del castillo serían enemigos declarados, ella sería parte de La Orden del Fénix y él estaría con los Mortífagos comandados por Lord Voldemort... un abrazo lleno de cariño le expresó Hermione a Draco quien también le devolvió.

Hermione buscó los labios del muchacho, que algo sorprendido dejó que se rozasen, compartían el mismo aire, el aliento. Ambos pares de labios se juntaron hasta fundirse, él pronto pedía permiso para entrar a la cavidad bucal de ella, lamiendo despacio su labio inferior, regalándole pequeños mordiscos. Aceptando ella, abrió su boca para darle permiso a Draco para profundizar el beso, recorriendo con su lengua la de ella... lamiendo su garganta... todo. Sentía un dulce sabor a fresas que ella desprendía... mientras enredaban ambos sus lenguas en un desesperado beso que sería la primer y última vez en compartir.

La castaña tomó los cabellos del rubio para atraerlo contra ella, no quería dejarlo, se había metido en su corazón y durante todo el año ella escondió a Draco Malfoy. Sabiendo lo que él tenía que hacer en la Sala de los Menesteres, sentía que conocía al verdadero dragón que se escondía bajo la coraza de frialdad. Sus ojos grises fueron la puerta al alma del Slytherin que dejó que ella rompiera el candado... recordó cuando Draco la llevó a la Sala de los Menesteres para mostrarle el paso uno para la destrucción del castillo. Lo abrazó en aquel entonces y le agradeció que le confiara algo tan importante.

And I'm only human

_(Y yo soy humano)_

I said I'm only human

_(Le dije que soy humano)_

I'm only human

_(Soy humano)_

I said I'm only human, I'm human, I'm human

_(Le dije que soy humano, soy humano, humano)_

Draco por su parte estaba que se sentía morir, el abrazar a la castaña lo reconfortaba tanto pero besar a Hermione era el paraíso. Se había condenado al besarla, a corroer el alma de la muchacha casta que tenía bajo sus brazos, estaba condenado a pensar y velar por ella una vez que comenzara la Guerra. Sería el mejor Mortífago jamás en la historia para hacerse mano derecha del Lord... tan solo para protegerla a ella.

—_Draco, yo aprendí a amarte... por que en el interior eres __Humano_—por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía un humano de carne y hueso.

—Hermione Granger—se separaron ahora mirándose a los ojos—Prométeme que cuando vayas a morir yo sea tu verdugo—sonrió altanero—Quiero que mueras bajo mis manos, no sobre las manos de alguien más—la besó una vez más, otro pecado cometía al beber el elixir que era Hermione.

—Te lo prometo—se abrazó a él—Quiero que cuando agonices, yo sea la responsable de ello. No dejarás que nadie que no sea yo te torture... quiero que mueras en mis brazos—pidió ella dulcemente mientras se aferraba a la camisa del rubio.

—Te lo prometo—

—Mejor esto—esperó unos segundos—Cuando vayamos a morir, prométeme que me acompañaras al infierno... moriremos juntos pues es nuestro derecho de seis años odiándonos—sonrió la Gryffindor, también compartiendo sonrisa sincera con Draco.—Si esto acaba promete que me tomarás de la mano y nos iremos de aquí—

—Eres exigente mujer—comentó el algo divertido, pero el tiempo se acababa si no terminaban de prometerse cosas los matarían a los dos. A una por sangre impura y al otro por traidor a la sangre.

—Este no es un adiós hurón—sonrió ella tristemente conteniendo las lagrimas—Tan solo un hasta luego—besó la mano del rubio y las lagrimas fluyeron—Draco, Hasta luego—

—Hasta luego, Hermione—ambos desaparecieron... era la última vez que ellos podrían estar juntos fue la última vez que pecaron libremente—lastimosamente ellos eran polos opuestos. Su amor jamás sería correspondido durante la guerra... si triunfaban tal vez podrían quererse pero bajo el yugo oscuro tan solo estarían destinados a odiarse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Esa fue la última vez que vio a Hermione Granger en la escuela, las únicas veces que la vio fue cuando libraban una batalla. Siempre ambos buscando enfrenarse por el bien del otro pues sus promesas no quedarían en blanco... las iban a cumplir al pie de la letra.

_**Draco Malfoy era humano, un humano y todo ser humano tiene derecho a equivocarse... por que él no era perfecto. Ser perfecto implica no equivocarse en nada... era humano y jamás olvidaría lo que Hermione Granger había hecho por él... siempre lastimándose en batalla un poco para antes de desaparecer el bando perdedor durante la lucha se dedicaban una sonrisa cómplice pero sobre todo llena de cariño por dos polos opuestos.**_

_**Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen como imanes**_

_**Ya sea mano derecha del Lord, no dejaría ni que su amo la lastimara por que él y ella eran... Humanos que se tenían derecho por naturaleza.**_

_**Nunca olvidaría el primer abrazo que la leona le regaló en aquel momento de casi suicidio a su vil vida… por que muy en el fondo admitía que la amaba… pero por eso mismo su amor sería jamás no correspondido… por que Doncella y Mortífago no tienen derecho a estar juntos… son humanos.**_

_**Draco Malfoy es humano…**_

Don't ever say goodbye

_(Nunca decir adiós)_

***Fin***


End file.
